KAISER OF ROYAL WOODS
by nightmareslurk
Summary: A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD BOY OF KAISER BLOOD HAS SUFFERED THROUGH LOSS AND REJECTION FOR SOME TIME NOW AND IS SKEPTICAL WHEN THE LOUD'S DECIDE TO TAKE HIM IN. WITH THE HELP OF HIS NEW SISTERS, BROTHER, AND OTHERS WILL HE BE ABLE TO NOT ONLY FACE BUT OVERCOME HIS DEMONS AND TRUTHFULLY EARN THE TITLE OF KAISER?
1. Barron's bio

**OKAY GUYS, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO I APOLOGIZE IF IT IS NOT VERY GOOD, BUT PLEASE GIVE ADVICE IF YOU WISH. NOW TO THE STORY SUMMARY.**

 **A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD BOY DESCENDED FROM A GERMAN KAISER (KING) IS ADOPTED BY THE LOUD'S AFTER LYNN SR. IS RENDERED STERILE BY ONE OF LISA'S EXPERIMENTS AND THE PAIR WISH TO HAVE ANOTHER CHILD.**

 **HERE IS BARRON GARTH'S CHARACTER BIO TO ANYBODY INTERESTED. IF NOT THAN SKIP TO THE NEXT PAGE FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER, THANKS.**

 **BARRON 'KAISER' GARTH**

 **AGE: 14**

 **MENTAL AGE: INCONSISTENT**

 **BIRTHDAY: DECEMBER, 12, 2002**

 **ETHNICITY: GERMAN**

 **NATIONALITY: AMERICAN**

 **SEX: MALE**

 **ORIENTATION: HETEROSEXUAL (STRAIGHT)**

 **HAIR COLOR: VELVET BROWN**

 **HAIR LENGTH: SHOULDER LENGTH**

 **EYE COLOR: VELVET BROWN**

 **SKIN COLOR: SOMEWHAT PALE**

 **HEIGHT: 5'4 3/4**

 **WEIGHT: 121.4 LBS.**

 **BUILD: AVERAGE**

 **FRECKLES: ARMS, LEGS, AND TORSO**

 **SCARS: GASH ON LEFT FOREARM**

 **AMPUTATIONS: LEFT RING FINGER**

 **GOOD TRAITS: LOYAL, SUPPORTIVE, PROTECTIVE**

 **NEUTRAL TRAITS: CREATIVE**

 **BAD TRAITS: SADISTIC, SARCASTIC, SARDONIC**

 **HABITS: CHEWING FINGERS WHEN NERVOUS OR ANXIOUS**

 **PET PEEVES: ANIMAL CRUELTY, UNFLUSHED TOILETS, RACISTS**

 **MENTAL DISORDERS: HEARS VOICES AND SEES THINGS THAT ARE NOT THERE**

 **PHOBIAS: HEIGHTS, WATER**

 **clothes and weapons**

 **CASUAL ATTIRE: WHITE "BIG BLACK" BRAND T-SHIRT, BLACK JEANS, WHITE BELT WITH SILVER BUCKLE, WHITE SNEAKERS**

 **FORMAL ATTIRE: WHITE LEATHER JACKET WITH A BLACK SNOWFLAKE ON BOTH SHOULDERS AND THE UPPER BACK, WHITE DRESS PANTS, WHITE FEDORA WITH A BLACK STRAP, BLACK LEATHER BELT AND DRESS SHOES**

 **WEAPON: A BUTTERFLY KNIFE WITH A FIVE INCH BLADE AND A BLACK HANDLE, THE WORD KAISER KAISER IS ON THE BLADE IN THE OLD ENGLISH FONT**

 **FAVORITE ANIMAL: ORANGUTAN**

 **FAVORITE MUSIC: REGGAE**

 **FAVORITE SEASON: WINTER**

 **FAVORITE COLOR: ANYTHING NEON**

 **FAVORITE BOOK: VIENNA NOCTURNE**

 **VOICE: watch?v=86ge2a_u3iM ITS THE SANS VOICE**

 **HISTORY: BORN IN ASHEVILLE, NORTH CAROLINA, BARRON AND HIS ELDER SISTER, SASHA WORKED AT THEIR UNCLE ZEEK'S RESTAURANT, "THE KING, THE KAISER, AND THE CZAR" NAMED IN HONOR OF THE FAMILIES ORIGINS AND ROOTS. ZEEK WAS THE BROTHER OF BARRON AND SASHA'S MOTHER AND HAD TAKEN THEM IN WHEN SHE HAD PASSED GIVING BIRTH TO BARRON. HOWEVER ZEEK BEING THE OWNER OF A RESTAURANT AND HAVING MANY MORE RESPONSIBILITIES LEFT HIM UNABLE TO SHOW THE TWO MUCH ATTENTION, AS SUCH SASHA BEGAN TO PRACTICALLY RAISE HER LITTLE BROTHER, WHILE STILL ACTING AS HIS SISTER. THEY WERE HAPPY WITH THIS BUT IT WAS NOT MEANT TO LAST, ON A HOT SUMMER DAY WHEN THE TWO WERE HELPING OUT AT THE RESTAURANT AND A PAIR OF ASSAILANTS WITH GUNS PERFORMED WHAT IS KNOWN AS A ROBBERY GONE WRONG. SASHA AND ZEEK ALONG WITH A CUSTOMER WERE KILLED. BARRON HAD ESCAPED WITH A NEARLY FATAL WOUND TO THE STOMACH, A TEAR ON HIS FOREARM AND A MISSING FINGER. THOUGH THE REASON HE HAD ESCAPED WITH HIS LIFE WAS DUE TO HIS SISTER SHIELDING HIM WITH HER BODY. HE WAS TWELVE AT THE TIME, SHE WAS SIXTEEN.**

 **HE WAS IMMEDIATELY TAKEN INTO FOSTER CARE AS HIS FATHER HAD RUN OFF BEFORE HIS BIRTH AND HE HAD NOWHERE ELSE TO GO. HE SUFFERED THROUGH REJECTION AGAIN AND AGAIN THROUGH SEVENTEEN HOMES. HIS SOCIAL WORKER, DALLAS SMITH, BROUGHT HIM UP TO HIS FRIEND, ALBERT LOUD. AS YOU KNOW HIS DAUGHTER AND SON-IN-LAW WANTED ANOTHER CHILD, BUT COULD NOT PRODUCE ONE AND HAD BEGUN TO THINK ABOUT ADOPTION.**

 **AFTER ALBERT TOLD RITA AND SR. ABOUT IT THEY QUICKLY SENT THEIR CHILDREN ON A WEEK LONG TRIP TO ALOHA BEACH AS TO GET A ROOM READY AND SURPRISE THEIR CHILDREN WHEN THEY GOT BACK.**


	2. chapter 1

**OKAY GUYS HERE WE GO, FIRST CHAPTER**

 **thanks for the advice last chapter about the caps**

 **Also follow me on twitter with the link below**

 **/Nightmareslurk?lang=en**

 **sorry but you have to copy paste and now the disclaimer**

 **I do not own the Loud House, it's character's or any of the things pertaining to it or references made in the story.**

 **Now on with the show!**

 **Chapter 1: A Barron's arrival**

The long ride here was slow and uneventful with only a pinch of small talk and Johnny Cash strumming "ring of fire" on the radio to break the dreadful silence that ruled the old dark brown Pinto. The neighborhood seemed nice enough and diverse, just like back home in Asheville, North Carolina, though there was one thing that bothered me and that would be the distinct lack of mountains. The Blue Ridge had been around me my entire life and I had always taken them for granted, but now that they were no longer in sight, I began to long for them as thoughts of now being vulnerable to tornadoes now that I was no longer within the natural barriers that would keep them at bay.

"It's so flat out here..." I complained in my head as the Pinto turns down another street

I stared out the window, studying the people as we passed, as to get familiar with the faces I was likely to see. All sorts of people wandering about in this place that seemed like a small oasis in the desert of destruction that cursed the rest of the world, wrapping them up in a massive shit-storm.

"Lucky dummkopfs, probably never seen the hate of the real world." I say quietly in my minds voice

As for the homes themselves, they seemed like your stereotypical two-story structures that you would find in an American suburb and the same boring shades of beige that America seemed obsessed with but with some highlights, such as red doors and... well that's it.

I then turn to you and begin to speak "Welcome dear reader to this little story about me. Yes, Yes that is correct, I hold fourth wall awareness just as many of this world do and just as you love watching us, we love watching YOU. Have no fear though, as there is no need for such." I turn back to the window "So just sit back and watch the magic unfold for better or worse."

Our reader/ protagonist chat ends just as Smith opens his trap "Here we are, young man. Your new home."

Like flipping on a switch i turn and grab my hazy white duffel that had clearly seen better days as it was torn and scuffed all over than proceed to exit the Pinto, it slung over my shoulder. I feign a look of gratitude and turn back to the social worker honesty coming off my tongue "Thanks Smith, and no offence, but I hope not to see you again."

The old black man looked at me and sighed "Ya' get your ass on up dem dere steps and knock. I'll stay in the drive 'n' keep an eye on ya' till ya' go inside, but after that it's all you, boy."

A kind smile than came to his face "And kid... I know what ya' meant. So go on, boy, you've earned this."

I than turn back to the house and make the short trek across the lawn and up the steps before I stop at the cherry pigmented door and knock loudly as to be certain I am heard. I start tapping my foot anxiously as I wait for the moment the door would open. This kept going for about ten seconds before a loud and clear voice yelled in my head.

"Cool it happy feet" It shouted sternly and I stop tapping

"Yeah, that man right there he's right. Are you tryin' to make em think ya' god damn loony or what?" said another loud but not stern voice with a thick Bostonian accent

"No, now shut the hell up!" I hissed under my breathe getting more and more scornful with each word that passes through my lips "A kid talking to the voices in his head isn't a good look either, Samantha. Same to you Sark."

"They are just trying to assist you in not making an utter fool of yourself. though as this is YOUR mind, if silence is what you wish of us than we will abide by it for the time being. though do not expect us to remain silent forever, as we will not." a calm and intellectual voice spoke in warning

"Thanks, Gunther." I mutter

This nice little chat between me and my mental roommates ended just in time for me to avoid looking crazy as my foster parents opened the door. Behind them I saw a very nice and probably expensive home. "Well this may be a nice stay after all." I think

suddenly I become very nervous and start to stutter as I try to introduce myself "Ummmm... Uhhh... I'm Barron." I notice my foot starting to tap again but faster, so I step on it to hold it in place

"Pull yourself together, PUNK! Failure is not an option in this time and place!" Sark shouts

"Sark is right young man, you need to get a grip on yourself before you fuck this up!" Gunther added in an unusually loud tone

"Okay." I think trying to relax "Ooosaa... coombiya..."

"I am Barron, the youth you agreed to oversee." I smirk at my use of vocabulary but as to avoid appearing cocky or arrogant I alter it to a smile

Rita looks to Lynn on her right and smiles than turns to me and says "Well than, it's lovely to meet you Barron. I'm Rita and this is my husband Lynn."

"Welcome home, son." Lynn Sr. says cheerfully

My skin crawls a little when he calls me by that word, " _SON",_ but I shake it off and grin nonetheless. "Thank you, sir. Thank you ma'am." I say in true gratitude

"Welcome home my ass." We'll be out the second they get bored of you, just like parachute pants and the mullet or a puzzle." a raspy voice like dripping ink in the back of my head one I know well but I choose to ignore it for now

I glance over my shoulder at Smith who gave me a grin and a nod as he got in his Pinto, pulled out of the driveway and goes off down the road. I turn back, take a deep breath and enter, anxiety ever present and building as there is no turning back now.

"Rita could you show him the house while I make dinner?" Lynn Sr.

"Of course dear, I'd be happy to." she replied and made his exit to the kitchen and left us to ourselves "Okay, Barron sweetie, here's the living room, our room is there." she points to a white door behind the couch "Come and let us know if you need anything at all."

She than turned and headed for the stairs as I follow her and continue the tour.

 **Okay there's the first chapter, hope you guys liked it. I you have any advice, questions or criticism than let me know.**

 **ANYWAYS UNTIL NEXT TIME**

 **NIGHTMARESLURK**


	3. Update

Okay so just a heads up on everything that has been going on. Me and my family have been going through some trouble lately and it has kept me distracted from working on THE KAISER OF ROYAL WOODS. but don't worry as the issues should be over after tomorrow, and I will be updating chapters every other weekend.

Until than keep on dreaming

Nightmareslurk


End file.
